Moving On
by Fyre and Water
Summary: The Flock kicks Max out and she gets captured by the school. When she escapes with her new Flock will her Old Flock ever find her or will they forget and move on?
1. MRC1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride:(**

I look back at my Flock. Angel's wings are drooping from the eight hour flight, Nudge stopped talking long ago (A sure sign she's tired), Gazzy has a wide-eyed-sleepy look to him, Iggy is looking at Total who's flying ten feet below him. I turn and see Fang staring at me.

"What?"

"Land for the night."

I nod and look for somewhere amongst all the trees to land and sleep. I find a clearing close to the edge of a cliff and decide to land there. When our feet hit the ground Angel turns on me. "I want you out Max."

"What?"

I see Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total snap to attention with a glassy look in their eyes. Shit. "Yes Max, we want you gone."

I turn to Fang. He looks like he's struggling with something. _Nice Angel, what did I do and why are you possessing the Flock?_

Because it's time for a new era.

_This isn't history class._

We must have you gone Maximum Ride

I clutch my head. Stumbling backwards I manage to grab Fang's wrist before the ground falls out from beneath me. I pray to whoever's up there to let Fang be free of Angel's wrath. I wait…nothing…and I fall. I feel the wind rushing past me and I try to open my wings. The pressure against them keeps them closed.

I am going to go _splat_.

_Fang's POV (a little bit before Max falls.)_

I feel Angel enter my head and I'm immediately on guard. I hear what just happened with the rest of the Flock even though I wasn't looking. I feel Angel reach out and try to grasp onto my thought process to take over my actions.

I put up my mind blocks but Angel starts to go through those. Max looks to me and I see her pleading eyes. Her eyes glaze over for a minute before she clutches her head and stumbles. My mind goes blank and I feel a grip on my arm. The enemies grip. I don't move and the hand slides away. I briefly hear someone grunting before I drop to the ground and hear nothing.

i'M a LiNe

I open my eyes and see the outline of the Flock. There's no fire and no one on watch. Did we all fall asleep? No. Max wouldn't…Max is gone. Angel took out minds over and kicked Max out. No, no, no, no, no. what have we done? The grip on my arm, Max's, the grunting, Max unable to open her wing's from the wind pressure at her back. We killed Maximum Ride. Shit.

I stand and find that my head is pounding like I'm in a minor hangover. Not good. I press a hand to my head and start a fire. When the fire's glowing I do a head count. Four not including me. I go to the edge of the cliff and drop off it. My wings open and I glide soundlessly to the ground. No Max but heavy footprints. I crouch down and look at the footprints a little closer. Erasers. If Max wasn't dead before then the Erasers took her or finished her.


	2. MRC2

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP therefore I don't own Maximum Ride:(**

_Still Fang's POV_

Once I get the Flock awake I see Angel's tears. I kneel in front of her and take her shoulders. "Did you know Erasers were coming for Max?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

I take a deep breath and step away from Angel. I want to kill her right now. "Is she dead?"

"No."

If she were dead I might not be so angry…okay I would be but I wouldn't want to kill Angel. Hopefully. But Max isn't dead and the Whitecoats are going to experiment on her. They will do the equivalent of torture and Angel used us to get Max there. I really want to kill that child. Right now. I swallow and get airborne. I know the Flock is following me by the sound of four avian-homosapien wings and avian-Canis lupus familiaris wings. Don't ask.

The erasers came from the East but could've gone anywhere. I sigh angrily and think. Okay School in Death Valley California, Itex in Germany, and the Institute for the Higher Living in New York City. Where oh where could Maxie be…oh shit I'm going crazy.

I take a breath in and try to remember in my half asleep state where we are in the U. S. of A.

"Nevada. We're in Nevada." Angel's soft voice calls out. I manage to remain calm as I turn west to California. It makes sense that they'd take her to the School in California instead of Germany or New York unless there's some sort of new high tech that is in Germany or New York. She could be anywhere…and I'm hyperventilating.

Iggy coasts up next to me and looks in my general direction. "Yo Fang. Where's Max?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

Angel must've erased their memories. Gee, thanks Angel for not erasing mine…but then I wouldn't know what happened and I'd just be angry at Angel all over again. "We kicked her out under the influence of Angel and Erasers took her to the School."

"Oh. I bet she hates us."

"Max would never hate us right? I mean she's our leader and everything. She says she loves us a lot and would do anything for us. Even if we did kick her out

she would come back. Remember that time when we all separated? Well Me, Total, Angel, and Max went to Paris and ate lots of chocolate…Ohh can we get chocolate Fang? Plea…"

Nudge is cut off and I see Gazzy's hand over her mouth. I hear a sigh and turn. How does Max keep up with all of this? God forbid we don't find her. No, we'll find her. Total nods to me and I go back to staring straight ahead.

**I will try to update every other day unless I have no homework. Thanks for the follows:)**

**R&R**


	3. MRC3

**Disclaimer: I am not JP. I would have to be older…by a lot and of the male gender. So I (sadly) don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters :(**

_Max's POV_

I blink wearily and see nothing but darkness. Where am I? Heaven? Would avian-Americans even go to heaven? I reach out and feel metal bars. Nope. Not heaven. Just Hell on earth. I struggle to sit up and when I finally get up I hurt all over. Did I fall off a cli….oh. I _did_ fall off a cliff. My Flock kicked me out. My family kicked me out. With Angel's mind control but could she really control them unless they wanted it too?

My head starts to hurt and I clutch it with one hand. I can tell from experience that my left wrist is broken. Joy. I wonder what else is broken and why am I not dead? Deciding to concentrate on the less brain hurting thing I stretch out as best I can and feel for pain.

Let's see ribs hurt? Check. Left ankle hurt? No. Right ankle hurt? No. Right arm? No. Left arm? Definitely. Head? Yes. Wings? A lot, like run over by a semi-truck hurt. Fortunately everything else seems fine. Except I can't see. A thing.

"Gee no light or did I go blind? Blind and crazy."

Suddenly a soft light comes from five feet away. I turn and see a little girl no more than four bent over and cupping her hands together. The light is coming from her. She is a mutant. I move closer and look at her. She is pale, thin and has a matted, tangled, dirty mass of whitish/grey hair. She looks to me and I see fearful violet eyes.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Max, Maximum Ride but everyone calls me Max. What's your name?"

"Lux. Her name is Lux. She can't speak, the Whitecoats messed with her voice box."

I turn to my right and a boy about my age crawls into the light. He's skinny like the girl and that's where their similarities end. The boy has tan skin, navy blue hair and light green eyes. "Are you a mutant too? What's your name?"

"Vortex and yes. An Avian-Human. My wings are dark purple at the top and they fade into light grey. Lux's wings are a light burgundy that fades into dark purple. She's part bat."

"Cool. I have tawny wings. Simple."

"There are nine of us including you. Lux 4, Curly 6, Ash 6 as well, Pierce 9 and his twin Misty, Nox 11, Ace 13, me and you."

I nod turn to look at what I'm assuming is the rest of the room. Slowly I see six people come out of the shadows into the ever growing light from Lux. I can easily find them by their names. Curly has short brown curly hair, a childish face, green eyes, and I see cream colored wings.

Ash has black hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and she shows me her midnight wings. Pierce and Misty both have white/blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Misty has white wings and Pierce has dark red wings. Nox has grey and black hair, pale skin, and familiar violet eyes. So Lux and Nox must be siblings. Ace has copper hair, copper skin, and copper eyes. His wings are a magnificent brown, white and red.

I whistle and turn to Vortex. He smiles proudly at the kids and they smile back at him and send me curios glances. I smile gently and slowly they smile back. "I'm Curly; I can predict the weather and control it. I'm 2% bird and 2% lynx."

"Ash, bird and monkey. I can force images into your mind, make you feel pain, and I can climb anything."

"Pierce is my brother he's a bird and dog. He can warp time and energy. I'm Misty and I'm a bird and cat. I can make people get disoriented and see into the past.

"Nox, bird and wolf. I can run at the speed of light, and control darkness. My sister can create light and she's part bat. Plus she can predict the future."

"Ace, bird and snake. I'm telepathic, control people, and teleport."

"And me I'm fifteen. I can create force fields, I'm telekinetic, and I'm also art gecko."

"Maximum Ride, Max. I'm fifteen too. I can fly up to and exceeding 800 mph breathe underwater, I…don't laugh...have a voice in my head, sustain freezing temperatures, and I'm 2% bird."

Everyone nods around me. "I think you're older so you want to lead us?"

I hesitate. What if they throw me out? What if…stop it. "Sure." No sooner than that five Whitecoats come in. the unlock my cage and I roll out. Immediately getting into fighting stance I knock the crap out of them before a steam comes into my room. I try to hold my breath but I only last for eleven minutes before I have to breathe in and I pass out.

**And that id where I'll end for today. I like cliffies.**

**So I have a dilemma, should the Whitecoats add 2% Tiger DNA or Panther DNA? Then what new power should she get? PM me with your answer and ideas. Thanks!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**R&R**


	4. MRC4

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maximum Ride**

_Still Max's POV_

When I wake up I see a white ceiling and too bright lights. Turning my head to the side I see the metal table I'm strapped to. Uh-oh. I look down at myself and I see that the Whitecoats have changed their uniforms for us mutants. I'm in a thin white tank-top and thin grey shorts. My feet are bare and my hai I notice is pulled up over my head. Three Whitecoats come in with clipboards and some sort of syringe. What is in the needle? The liquid is a blackish/green color and the needle is four inches long.

It pierces my skin and I struggle not to cry out.

i'M a LiNe, My NaMe Is SpIkE, fEaR mE.

_Fang's POV_

Iggy flies closer to me and beats his wings in sync so we don't get tangled. From the look on his face I can guess that I'm not the only one who's tired and hungry. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it right now. But I do start searching the ground for hotels. So far all that we've passed is green and a couple lakes here and there. If there was a cave I could hunt for rats and cook them so the Flock would have something.

But there's not, so I don't. I let my mind wonder. Max, what is she doing? Is she okay? Do the Whitecoats have her or did she get away? Does she hate us for kicking her out? Will we find her? Where is she? Is she dead? Being tortured? Bad direction to go in. I block out all thoughts of Max and try to start thinking of something else. Angel, I know she wants to be the leader of the Flock but isn't this a bit much? She knows that after Max I'd be the Leader, then Iggy, Nudge and so on. If Angel was the last member left aside from Total then yeah, she'd be leader but she's not and has never been.

Maybe her School experience changed her…a lot. I block out the rest of my thoughts and continue to look around. I manage to spot a Marriott Inn so I motion for everyone to land. When we reach the ground we pull in our wings and walk inside. The desk person **(A/N I totally forgot what they're called)** glances at us before putting her hand out. Iggy puts the Max Ride card in her hand and asks for two adjoining rooms.

The lady hands us two keys and we walk upstairs. Angel and Nudge say good night and fall asleep instantly. Iggy and Gazzy unfold the couch/bed thing and get into the other beds. Gee thanks for leaving me with the couch guys. I shrug off my back-pack and get a cleaner set of clothes out. I check to make sure everyone's sleeping before I turn the shower on hot and get in. I relish the warm feeling water. I've been meaning to tell Max for a while that I don't feel heat anymore just warmth. I don't get burns either.

I feel myself start to sway so I get out and dry off. I pull on my clothes and get on the couch. Almost instantly I fall asleep.

*Time Skip*

I'm woken up by Gazzy. Glancing at the clock I see it reads three a.m. The Flock is staring at me. "Is there any reason you all decided to wake me up?"

"We're staging a…" total starts

"I know where Max is." Angel interrupts.

**Mwahahahahaha! You all probably hate me for the cliffies :) But you will be happy to know that I will be able to update more often now unless it's Tuesday, Friday, or…December 5-7. If I wasn't in a play I would probably update every day. (My algebra teacher decided not to be too hard on the homework) Then when mid-terms and finals for French and Algebra come I won't be able to update as often again :(**

**Wow, I just pulled a Nudge.**

**R&R**


	5. MRC5

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the characters or Maximum Ride**

_Still Fang's POv_

I manage to stay emotionless on the outside but in the inside I'm like o.0 she knows where Max is. We could save Max. "Where?"

"She's in…" Angel breaks off with a scream and she falls to the ground. Tears are streaming down her face and she's clutching her head. Another brain attack? Is _she _being mind controlled? That could explain why she wants Max out of the Flock and got the Erasers to wait for her to fall. The bitter irony. The great Maximum Ride falls. I laugh quietly and get a strange look from Iggy.

"It's nothing, just my crazy mind."

Wow. That was 6 words, 8 syllables, 25 letters, and 32 characters including spaces. Delete, delete, delete. I don't count how many words, syllables, letters, and characters I say. Nope, not at all. I feel Gazzy hit me upside the head and I snap back to reality. I crouch down beside Angel and stroke her back gently. What, oh what to do?

_Max's POV_

My eyes snap open and I notice I can see ten times better than before even though its pitch black. I watch and see Lux move in the crate next to mine. Turning to look in front of me I see Ash, Misty, Pierce, Nox and Ace. I turn to my right and see an empty crate. Vortex? Where's Vortex? Oh god! They have him.

"Yeah, they got him shortly after they took you."

"Please, if you don't mind please don't use your telepathy to read my thoughts."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

I settle back into my cage and try not to fidget. I get impatient and don't bother to hide it. I sigh loudly and Lux turns her light on. She looks at me and I smile. It'll be okay. I'll be strong. For Lux. For Vortex. For them all. I can't break down just because one of my members is missing. Just like when Angel was captured I had to keep my cool. I have to now. Especially with three extra members…two if you included Total. Suddenly Whitecoats walk in and throw an unconscious Vortex into the cage next to me. He's bruised, bloody, and burned. I can't help it. His name bubbles out of my throat in a panicky voice. No response from him. "Vortex? Vortex! God dammit!"-I look around sheepishly.-"Pardon my French."

"Votre Français est pardonné." Curly says expertly.

"Huh?" I ask looking at him.

"Your French is pardoned." He explains to me.

"Oh."

I turn to Vortex and see him watching me curiously. "What?!"

"Other than panicking you handled that very nicely. By the way do you always panic when your family members get knocked out or am I special?"

"Your special." I say sarcastically.

"Yay!"

I roll my eyes and Lux's light flickers out. "She's dead tired." Nox says. I nod and tell everyone to get some sleep; after all we never know what might come in the morning.

_Fang's POV_

Angel's screaming stops and she looks up at me. Her eyes are haunted, her hair is tangle, and her face looks gaunt. More gaunt than normal. I pull her into me and stroke her hair. Despite me being angry about her mind controlling me she's still like my daughter. I still love her. I have to make sure she knows that. Iggy tells everyone to go to bed so I pull Angel onto the couch next to me and make sure we both get some sleep.


	6. MRC6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max and the Flock. I do own the new Flock though:0 Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

_Max's POV_

I sit up quickly and hear soft murmurs in my ear. My eyes fly open and I look around. No one but Lux, Curly, Ash, Pierce, Misty, Nox, Ace, and Vortex. Whose voice do I hear? The murmurings get louder and I can make out words like Max, forgiven, love, baby, try, hush. Then there's nothing. Only the solid breathing of my new Flock, _my _Flock, is in the room. I drop my hand lazily to my stomach and stare at the door.

As if it was timed six Whitecoats and nine fully formed Erasers walk in. One of the Whitecoats is holding Vortex. They throw him in my cage and take the others out. Lux and Curly get one cage, Ash and Nox, Misty and Pierce, and the only one left alone is Ace.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I blink and count the cages that are left. Five cages. More mutants? Who are these new mutants (?) and what are they? I hear a groaning and look down. I had unknowingly put Vortex in my la in such a way so that he'd be comfortable and able to breathe.

He blinks painfully up at me and I gently run my hands down him to see what's wrong. When I reach his leg I hear the snapping of a bone but no scream. I gently move up his pants and see a leg full of old scars but no new wounds. I search the rest of his surprised to find him devoid of injuries. I stare at my hands a moment before closing my eyes. This can only mean one thing. I am mutating more.

**I feel bad that this is a short chapter and that I haven't updated since Friday but my parents took away my computer :( to make it up I'll see if I can update twice today :)**

**R&R**


	7. MRC7

**Disclaimer: I am not JP :(**

_Fang's POV_

I glare at the Eraser closest to me but he doesn't even flinch. Okay so let me recap. After Angel's little…episode. We all went to sleep, only to have a lovely (not) wake-up call. Personally I think that the Whitecoats are getting smarter. Yes it's better to drug us when we're seeping _then_ bird-nap us. So the Flock and I woke up tied in the back of a School issued van with Erasers all around us.

None of us are facing forwards so we don't know where we're going but I have a pretty good idea and based off of everyone's faces they know too. The van parks and we're hauled out. The sun nearly blinds me as I'm shoved into a crate next to Iggy. Thank god it's not Gazzy. I turn to look at the Flock and see Nudge and Total in one cage. The two most talkative people in the Flock I muse before turning to the last cage where Angel and Gazzy are. Who's the last cage for? Max...i probably shouldn't hope that.

We're lifted up and carried inside the darkness after bright light prevents my ability to see again. When my vision clears I see…

_Max's POV_

The cages are brought into the room my Flock is in. Vortex is sitting next to me rubbing my back. Turns out healing people gives me a wicked stomach ache.

_That or your pregnant._

Ace why are you in my head?

_Didn't mean to. Incoming. Five mutant-humans and a mutant-dog? Freaks._

You're one to talk.

_Shut the F*** up I'm not the one who heals people. Oh p.s. I figured out what the Whitecoats did to Max. Tell me when she's back in her own head._

Ace…okay tell me.

_You're 2% bird, 2% black panther, and 96% human. Welcome to freak world, where our motto is the less human the better._

I can't help but to smile. "Good boy."

"Woof."

I roll my eyes and turn to the new comers. Shit. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Total. I moan and lean into Vortex. I use a whiny voice and give him doe eyes that he can't see. "Daddy my tummy and head hurt!"

"Then shut the Fuck up."

I laugh quietly and quickly relay the information that Ace and I learned. He sits back eyes wide. Giving me the holy-crap-tell-me-you'll-let-me-kill-said-people look. I smile brightly and decide to fiddle around a little. "Lux, light please I need to get a good look at Vee."

"That sounds like pee. We should call him pee from now own." Pierce says.

"Pierce…that should be you idiot!" Misty retaliates.

"Misty! You shouldn't think those things!" Ace responds sounding disturbed.

"_You_ shouldn't read her mind!" Curly snaps.

"Don't call me pee." Vortex says his voice climbing.

"SHUT IT!" I scream and Lux's light takes up the room.

Everyone turns to me and stares. "Now, are we going to murder each other or are we actually going to get along because if we're going to murder each other I, personally, vote that we should make it as messy as possible so the Whitecoats have tons to clean u. we should find a way to explode ourselves from inside out. That would be awesome! We should ut in our brains…or stomachs and when it explodes out insides explode everywhere. It'll be gory, bloody, gutsy, and really messy." I let out a breath when I finish. Wow. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"You're possessed by the voice in your head that's not yours!" Curly screams in a girly voice and points at me.

"Oh no! We must sacrifice you!" Vortex says catching on.

"I will do the honors." Misty says laughing a creepily evil laugh.

"Her brains are mine!" Ace says happily. I am now officially worried about that guy.

"I get her guts!" Pierce says.

"Do _I _get to keep anything of myself? I mean I want a souvenir in Hell…oh wait. We're already there."

"Nope." They chorus with weird certainty.

"Creepy."

Vortex turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder in mock concern. "Did you have a disturbing child hood?" he asks with fake sympathy.

"Is this the part where Mariah Carey jumps in and starts singing?" I ask

"Yeah but she was already booked for today so we got an impersonator." Ace says sadly.

**Dun, dun, dun. I loooove cliffies:) Here is the seventh chapter I've been working on, enjoy!**

**R&R**


	8. MRC8

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own MR. Sorry I haven't updated. 4 pages of Algebra, the play I'm auditioning for had an info meeting, the play I'm **_**in **_**rehearsed today…but you don't want excuses so here's the story.**

_Max's POV_

As soon as Ace finishes Iggy starts singing. I look to Ace and he smiles brightly. Oh, they don't know who they are. My Flock doesn't know who **they** are. Betrayers, traitors. I don't have a name for them. I lean against Vortex and try to drift off but I can feel Fang's eyes on me. Any other time they would've calmed me but after what happened…not so much.

_Fang's POV_

I watch Max as she tries to fall asleep on the dark looking guy's shoulder. Is that what I normally look like? "Why don't you introduce us Max?" I ask. She sits ram-rod straight with a sneer on her face.

"Why would I introduce traitors?!" she spits.

"Max…" I start trying not to set her off.

"No! I said no!"

"MAX!" my voice demands attention.

"You know what just piss off." The guy she was leaning on says.

"Who are you to judge or tell me what to do?!"

"Because if she says no then that means no."

"You're just a lowly stupid…" I break off because a scream that sounds so inhuman rips through the room. Turning I see Max curled in a ball.

"V…Vo…Vortex." She manages and I crinkle my brow. Vortex? Oh…oh. I feel replaced. She starts shaking not convulsing exactly but more like shivering.

**Like I said I'm sorry I haven't updated until now I had chapters 1-7 planned so I still have to right the rest.**

**R&R**


	9. MRC9

**Disclaimer: I only own the story plot and my OCs :)**

_Fang's POV_

The boy, Vortex, gently runs his hands over her to see what's wrong. "Shit." He whispers. "Max, Max I'm gonna need your help. Please. Come on. I can't do this alone. Come on." He takes her hand and places it over her heart and stomach. The little girl who hasn't said anything makes the light brighter. Vortex puts a force field around Max and settles to watching her. His eyes rake her looking for injuries. I know that look; I've used it plenty of times with Max. speaking of Max she sits up and slams her head on the force field. She glares at Vortex and he gives her a cheeky smile before taking the force field down.

_Vortex's POV_

Max looks at the new comers and sighs.

_V, the eldest is Fang, blonde 1 is Iggy, curly haired is Nudge, blonde 2 is Gazzy don't ask, blonde 3 is Angel (name doesn't fit personality use mind blocks), and the dog is Total. My old Flock they kicked me out._

I turn to Max with wide eyes but she's concentrating on something else. Lux's light goes out and we're plunged into impenetrable darkness. Max softly growls and I hear nine clicks of locks. Max grabs me and jerks me forwards and out of the cage. I land ungracefully and Max whistles softly once. I hear everyone step out of their cages and I get an image of a window that's above us. So we're flying.

"Let's blow this joint!" Max says before I get an image of her flying through the air. I follow and hear everyone else come as well. The sun only seems to bother me, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Everyone else is unaffected. I get Ash, Misty, Pierce, Lux, Nox, Total, and Ace but not Max. They all have some DNA with animals that can change how much light goes into their eyes but not Ma…oh. I fly up next to her.

"What else are you?"

"2% bird, 2% panther, and 96% human…duh."

I smile and we get into two formations. Max leading one and Fang leading the other. I really do want to kill the guy. I refrain and listen as the kids whoop with joy. I turn to Lux who isn't saying anything but looking down at her hands. I turn to Max and see her face has the strangest expression on. I decide not to bother her until.

i'M a LiNe

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn. Max is falling out of the sky.

**Cliffy…again :) My schedule changed and I have rehearsals Tue, Wed, and Thurs I might have to update less often sorry. I'll see what I can do though.**


	10. MRC10

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR:)**

_Vortex's POV_

We all just kind of stop flying except for Fang who dives after her. His arms go around her and he brings her back up. The blind one, Iggy, puts his fingers to her head with weird accuracy. I hear two high-pitched shrieks and turn to see blonde 3, Angel, and Ace holding their heads. My eyebrow crinkles and I look to Max.

"Vortex, what's wrong?" Curly asks.

"I don't know, I really don't know"

"Um…there's gonna be a really bad storm soon. We should get in."

I nod and fly over to Fang. I know I shouldn't be afraid of him but he makes me wary. I hover a few feet away and take a breath. "There's a storm coming. We need to head in."

"How far?" Fang's voice is quieter now. I could take this guy. I don't need orders from him.

"'at's 'ere your 'rong." Max mumbles. "'Isten 'o 'im."

I sigh but don't object when he call for everyone to fly faster and for his Flock to check to ground for Dr. M. It must be some kind of code word. Weird. Cryptic.

_Fang's POV_

I carry Max well ahead of the new people she met and search the ground as well. Max shifts in my arms and I look at her. She's looking up at me. I look closer at her eyes and see that they have a feline quality to them.

"I'm 2% black panther as well."

How did she know what I was thinking? "I can read minds. I can't control when I do it though so I'd be careful. Don't think of killing anyone on our side around me." I know she's joking. That she's trying to make amends but I can't smile because I see dark storm clouds in my peripheral.

Max. Storm clouds."

"I see them. How far from my mom's are we?"

"Um…a couple minutes."

"I can get Curly to hold off the storm until then."

Huh? Whatever as long as we don't get stuck in the storm and there's Dr. M's house. I land and set Max down. She looks at me then everyone else. "Don't think I'm coming back just because of what happened. I'll help you guys and I'll always love you guys but my loyalties are to them now.

"We could be one big Flock."

"Fang…"

She cut off by everyone landing. "Let's get inside." The guy that warned us about the storm, Curly, says. Max smiles slightly and walks over to me.

"That's Vortex. Curly is te second youngest. Curly hair." She whispers. Oh. We walk into Dr. M's house and are completely caught off guard.

**I decided to do both Vortex's and Fang's POV instead of just switching to Fang. I'll switch it u again next time and have it by various Flock members' POV. I hope you like it:)**

**R&R**


	11. MRC11

**Disclaimer: I ain't JP, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_Nudge's POV_

Dr. M's house looked like a tornado went through. It was insane. OMG! I totally forgot about Ella and Dr. M. are they all right? Where are they? Are they dead? Hurt? OMG! It would be awful if like they were tortured and killed by Erasers because that's surly what came through here. Maybe it wasn't Erasers, maybe Ella had a sleep over. I wish I was normal so I could have a sleep over. I wish I didn't have wings. Why me out of all the girls my age?! Why me?! My internal rant breaks off as I feel arms slip around me.

Turning my head I see Max holding me against her gently. I throw my arms around her and start sobbing. Max lays her head atop mine and holds me while I cry my eyes out. **(A/N I'm not good with Nudge's POV so bear with me until I can get better at it)**

_Iggy's POV_

I hear crying but I don't know who it's from. Ella? Angel? Nudge? Max? Any of the new people I heard? I head towards the sound and feel a hand on my arm. Nails dig into my skin and I place my hand over the one that holds me in a death grip. Mocha skin, Nudge. Why is Nudge crying? Is someone hurt or dead?

"Mom's house is trashed and we don't know where either of them is." Max keeps her voice low trying to soften the blow for both me and the already upset Nudge. I nod and try not to let my upset feelings show. Lucky Fang for being able to easily hide his emotions. Speaking of. Where is Fang?

_Gazzy's POV_

Nudge is crying and Iggy looks like he might have a heart attack at any time. Who's pregnant and who died? Man, I've been watching too many soap operas. Maybe Ella died leaving a note telling Iggy she cheated on him with a guy from school and Nudge is pregnant with Iggy's child! Max is the one who killed Ella but hasn't told Iggy and Fang got Angel pregnant then told Max and she told him to piss off then killed a bunch of people.

"Yes Gazzy that is exactly what happened." Angel says sarcastically. Darn! I forgot that we had a mind reader with us.

"Three actually." A kid about a year younger than Nudge says looking at me. "Me I'm Ace, Angel, and Max."

Wow, Max reads minds. Sweet! I nod thanks and let one rip.

_Angel's POV_

I crinkle my nose and move upwind of Gazzy and stand next to Fang. Poor Fang. He loves Max but hates himself for kicking her out and he is jealous of Vortex. He's pretty ignorant about Vortex though. Vortex wasn't the one who made Max drop out of the sky. Not even close. **(A/N for those of you who read Nevermore I'm changing who the Voice is.) **

Max looks up and seems to grimace. There are fourteen mutants and a dog. She feels obligation to lead us. I know that we all see her as a leader but she needs someone beside her. I nudge Fang towards her and he looks at me.

_Go, she needs someone up there with her. She's never done it alone with just the six of us and Total now she has fourteen of us and Total. Besides you love her._

I do not love her Angel. Get out of my head.

_No. if you don't go up Vortex might and _you_ know Max better than him._

I retreat from Fang's head and he walks up beside Max. I see a flicker of a smile appear on her face before it disappears. She should smile more often. She turns to look at everyone and her stance droops. Everyone is everywhere. putting her pinkies in her mouth she whistles and gets everyone's attention.

"Hey! We need a lan of action. Obviously the place has been ransacked. We have no clue where m…uh…the occupants are and there's a really bad storm coming. I suggest that we…" Max breaks off and turns invisible. "What the…" she turns back and looks at Fang. He shrugs and she turns back t everyone. "I suggest that we…"-she turns invisible again-"ignore the fact that I seem to be getting a new power and search the house. Find anything that we might need; food, clothing, pillows, blankets, mattresses, medicine, towels, backpacks, and duct tape. Centralize it in the basement in a big stack then sort it out. When that's done we take shelter until we're positive that the storm is gone. Clear?"

At some point she turned back to normal and everyone nods. "Okay. We'll split into teams. Angel and little girl you get pillows…"

"Lux, her name is Lux Fang. You know Curly; the girl 6 year old is Ash. Pierce and his sister, Misty, are nine, Nox is eleven, Ace is thirteen and Vortex is our age." Max corrects.

"Sorry. Angel and Lux you get pillows. Curly and Gazzy you're on blankets. Ash and Nudge get towels. Pierce and Misty you guys get clothing. Nox and Iggy you get medicine. Ace and Vortex you guys get mattresses. Total you sort everything when it gets down and Max and I will take the rest."

Everyone gets to work doing whatever job Fang assigned them. I head off in search of pillows and Lux lights up everything. She's so cute. Only four years old but adorable. Was I like this at age four? I peek into her mind and see that the Whitecoats messed with her voice box. No talking for her.

"I'm so sorry. Iggy had the Whitecoats mess with his eyes. He's blind. Iggy's the one who's as old as Max, Fang, and Vortex but blonde."

Lux nods and gathers as many pillows as she can from Dr M's bed and I grab the rest. This will be interesting. I have a gut feeling that the storm will easily outlast the night. Max always says that our gut is usually right. Unfortunately in this case.

**I had a lot of fun doing the different POVs in this chapter and will be doing Total and the new Flock's POVs next chapter. Let me know who you guys prefer for Max; Fang or Vortex.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**

**R&R**


	12. MRC12

**I know I'm really late for theses chapters but like I said my schedule changed and I got home later than I expected from rehearsals. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…the books, yes I bought them but I didn't write them :(**

_Total's POV_

I sniff around as I head downstairs trying to get any scent of Dr. M, Ella, Mongolia, or even Akila who hasn't been here in months. Nothing. Damn that pepper spray. My ears are drooping big time by the time I get to the basement. Doing a quick search through there leaves me with nothing.

Lux and Angel come down with the pillows and the blankets. They put them into two different piles so I don't have to. I give them both a smile. Angel smiles back and Lux drops to her knees and gently holds out her hand. I move closer and nudge her hand with my wet nose. She smiles and starts petting.

Move into her lap and curl into her. She opens her mouth and looks like she's laughing but no sound comes out. Mute.

"The Whitecoats?"

Her eyes widen at my talking but nods and holds me close. "We should stick together, you and me. The Whitecoats took something of mine too. My sister. I loved her so much and they took her. I bet you loved talking. I can talk for you and you can take care of me. Do you like the sound of that?"

Her eyes light up and she nods ecstatically. I see Angel smile behind Lux and she comes up next to us. Wrapping an arm around Lux she smiles. Lux and I smile back. A scream rips through the air. I tuck in my ears until the scream is gone.

Fang comes bounding down the stairs with a passed out Max in his arms. He's completely frantic. Angel, Lux, and I stand and look at Max. Fang looks to the blankets and pillows. Angel immediately starts making a bed for Max. Vortex runs downstairs.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"Vortex screams at Fang.

"Nothing. Why do you assume I did anything?"

"You were with her, your holding her, you kicked her out!"

"No. we were manipulated by the Whitecoats to kick her out."

Fang just covered for Angel kicking Max out. I look at Angel who nods. That was the real story? What have I missed?

"You still did it."

"We had no control over it. Even Angel didn't have control."

"Give her!"

Vortex reaches forwards and grabs Max. Pulling her out of Fang's arms doesn't work though. She whimpers and is holding onto his shirt in a death grip. Fang raises his eyebrows and Vortex leans close to Max and whispers something.

Whatever it was she grabs Fang's shirt tighter and whimpers again. Gently taking Max back Fang lays down next to her on the bed Angel made. I notice that Angel and Lux took Gazzy and Curly's job. What are they doing then? Vortex also doesn't have any mattresses. Fang does have a back-pack of food and duct tape.

Ace comes downstairs with three mattresses. Well he pushes them down and runs after them. When he gets down he glares at Vortex.

"Thanks for leaving me buddy. And by the way, Fang is telling the truth." Ace says.

Vortex's eyes widen. "You're siding with him?"

"Yeah. He's telling the truth about everything and I'm not going to be on your side just because you don't like the guy."

_Ace's POV_

Vortex's eyes go dark and he starts towards me but Angel runs in front of him and stops him. "Stop. You don't want to do this. This is a bad idea. You will regret doing this." She says deadpan. Vortex stops and looks at her.

Mind control. Sweet. Vortex comes over and helps me with the mattresses. Whoa.

**Again, I'm super sorry about über long wait. Here's the long awaited chapter 12 hoe you guys enjoy, I'll update as much as possible today.**

**R&R**


	13. MRC13

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or any of the Flock. :)**

_Nox's POV_

There's a huge commotion downstairs but I ignore it and continue to get medicine with Iggy. I honestly hope everything's all right but I know how important medicine can be. Though Max can heal us so I don't know why we need it.

"I have a question." Iggy says after clearing his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Max can heal herself, can't she?"

"Yeah."

"Could she heal me or your sister? And why are you guys helping us? We're not your responsibility."

"I don't know, maybe. I want to help you guys, Lux, Ace, Curly, Pierce, Misty and Ash want to help it's just Vortex. He doesn't even have a problem with all of you just Fang."

"Oh."

Iggy goes quiet after that. The lights flicker than go out. I throw my hands up in the air. Really?! Iggy grabs my hand. "It's fine. Let's go."

I nod and Iggy guides me down to the basement. When we get there both Flocks are already down. Lux is mouthing words to the dog and he's nodding or responding. Holy shit! The dog friggin talks! I continue walking and I put the stuff were Iggy did. There are candles that are lit and Max is lying down next to Fang.

She's deathly pale and any time Vortex tries to move her she grabs Fang's shirt tighter and whimpers. What's up? I watch as Vortex comes over again but this time Fang just drops his arm around Max. I know Vortex likes Max but this is ridiculous. I mean she's obviously uncomfortable with him trying to take her just leave it at that.

Fang starts skimming her hair with his hand absentmindedly. Must've been something that they did as kids. I watch as Max curls into Fang's side with her hands over her ears. I notice the small tears streaming down her face. Before she relaxes and the tears stop. Looking up she sees her hand then Fang.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Dr. M and Ella aren't."

"What?"

"New power. I can see and hear through other people. So I could see and hear what you do if I wanted to."

"That's…"

"Creepy." She finishes. Dropping her head down she groans. Fang holds her for a minute before she rolls around to face the room. "Where are Curly, Ash, Misty, Pierce, Gazzy, and Nudge?"

Everyone shrugs. Fang stands up and waits for something. Max jumps up but her legs buckle. Vortex races forwards at the same time Fang catches her. That's what he was waiting for.

"Sorry princess but you aren't going anywhere without help."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get them."

Fang lets her go and they walk upstairs. A few minutes later the missing mutants come down and the basement door is bolted and locked.

i'M a LiNe. FeAr Me.

_Fang's POV_

I watch Max like a hawk, no pun intended, as she sits in front of a candle with my hoody on. She's drawing pictures in the dirt. Tilting her head to the side she sticks her finger in the flame. I rush forwards and pull her hand back. No burns. I look at her and see she's looking at me with a 'WTF' face.

I roll my eyes before standing. I feel a tug on the PJ pants I put on and look down. Max's hand is fastened around the hem of my pants. I sit back down next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep almost immediately.

**Chapter 13 under my belt :)**

**R&R**


	14. MRC14

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

_Time skip to morning_

_Lux's POV_

I blink a couple of time before waking up entirely. I sit up and stretch. A yawn forms on my mouth but no sound comes out. Total is laying down a few feet away from me, Angel is on my other side, Nox is passed out propped up against the wall behind me, Ace is splayed across the floor six feet from Vortex, Curly and Ash are cured together as are Pierce and Misty.

I scan the room and find Iggy and Gazzy a few feet away from each other and Nudge a few more feet from them. Turning I find Max and Fang asleep in a little alcove.

Looks like I'm the only one up. I stand and walk u the stairs until I reach the door. Pausing I listen. The thunder sounds like it's been amplified by ten, the lightening I can see from under the door crack, the wind is screaming, the rain is pounding, and the hail makes it sound like rocks are being thrown.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to the side. Nothing. "Oh, right. Sorry." Max appears and holds a finger to her lips. I give her a questioning look and she smiles. I just noticed how pretty she is despite the dirt, blood, and grime. "Lux, we can't go out." She whispers. I frown a little than notice something. I make a shrugging motion with my shoulders; point to her, then to my eyes. "I'm 2% panther."

I nod and we walk back down the stairs. I remember someone saying that but I can't remember who now. When we reach the bottom of the stairs I see that Fang is awake and has lit all the candles…or Max did. Speaking of Max she brings me over to Fang and he hands us both food. We all finish around the same tie and I make the universal sign for sleep.

_Time skip_

_Fang's POV_

I'm back to watching Max as she wakes everyone up. When Vortex wakes up he pulls her aside and says something. She smiles and says something back laughing slightly. A small growl comes out of the back of my throat.

When Max and Vortex come over they sit next to each other and across from me. When Max isn't looking he smirks at me. I see Angel's look and refrain from doing anything.

_Time skip_

Max excuses herself and takes Lux, Angel, Nudge, Curly, Gazzy, Misty, Pierce, Ace, and Ash to bed.

"Look, I get it, you like her but you kicked her out. She's mine." Vortex says in a whisper.

"She's not property."

"No, but she's not yours."

"She's not anybody's Vortex." I know my voice sounds weary but I'm tired of him. I _want_ to say Max is mine but I know she'd pummel me for thinking of her as property.

"I'll make you a bet. If she kisses me first than you back off."

"And if she kisses me?"

"I'll back off. Bro code isn't that what blind blondie says?"

"Look, why don't you just back off of my family and its Iggy."

"Bet? Or not? One word and it's on."

I could. I could do it and he would back off of her. If I agree to the bet Vortex made, if Max kisses me first than he backs off. I see Max's head shoot up and look at me. Shit. She finishes putting the kids and bed and walks over.

"Iggy your in charge."

"Why?"

"Because, you're the only one I trust not to do something incredibly stupid. Probably because you actually have feelings."

With that she walks up the stairs and out the door. The wind, thunder, lightening, rain, and hail sound louder than before and I rush up the stairs.

_Vortex's POV_

I go to follow Fang but Iggy grabs my hand. "Dude, back off of Max. it won't end up pretty." He advises.

"Why are you saying this? Do you like her too?"

"No! That's disgusting. I'm after her sister. But not only will Fang beat you up but Max will as well.

**Okay, so that's that. Sorry about the wait.**

**R&R**


	15. MRC15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

_Max's POV_

I spread my wings and fly into the storming night. I feel tears running down my face. I trusted Fang and I trusted Vortex. I didn't care what Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and Angel did. They're my family and I was willing to forgive them. Vortex, Ace, Nox, Pierce, Misty, Curly, Ash, and Lux are, my family too and I trusted them but both Vortex and Fang crossed the line. I'm willing to trust and forgive everyone else but not them. Not now.

I turn my super seed on and continue through the storm. I can't tell the difference between the rain and my tears anymore. I start to slow down and feel something hard hit my wing. A scream rips itself from my throat as I desperately try to flap my useless wing. I start falling faster the closer I get to the ground.

I hit and it feels like everything in my body broke. It's a wonder I'm not dead. I concentrate and feel the pain being lifted. When it gets to a dull throb I pass out.

_Time skip_

_Iggy's POV_

I now Vortex is on the other side of me but Fang and Max aren't back yet. What happened? It is storming and feathers wet don't fly well. I hear someone rush in and stand. The person is breathless. "Iggy, wake everyone Max is gone. I lost track of her. It's been an hour." I nod and walk to where I hear the slow breathing of the kids and shake each one of them.

"Max is gone." I say hate being the bearer of bad news.

"What?!"

"Why?"

"Iggy where did Max go?"

"How far away is she?"

"Was she kidnapped? OMG! What if she was kidnapped than the School might have her than…?"

"I don't know. Just get up. If you want to blame someone blame Vortex and Fang."

We walk back over to Fag and Vortex and split into teams. Vortex with Gazzy, Ace with Nudge and Nox, Lux with Angel and Total, Misty with Pierce, Curly with Ash, and Fang with me. Vortex comes to stand next to me.

"Whose Max's sister? I didn't know she had one."

"Ella Martinez. Her mom is Dr. M."

"Oh."

He walks away and Fang taps my hand. We fly into the air and start looking for Max. Fang takes me n the direction she went and he starts talking quietly. I interrupt him before he can get far. "You shouldn't have even considered the bet. Max forgave you. She trusted you. Dude you messed up big time."

"I know."

We stay silent as Fang searches.

_Max's POV_

I wake up to pain flaring through my body. It felt like I was on fire. I moan and try to heal myself but the pain is too much to concentrate. I just lay here moaning and hoping I'll pass out again soon. To make matters worse the rain and hail make me hurt even more.

There is no shelter around but the hail and rain suddenly stops right as I pass out.

_Fang's POV_

Max passes out and I see how bloody and bruised she is. I tap Iggy and he feels for Max's injuries.

"She got a hit by a piece of hail on her wing and she fell. Pretty bad if you ask me."

"Why couldn't she heal herself?"

"She did then the passed out before she could finish and it came back because of the hail."

"We gotta get her back."

"I know."

I pick Max's broken body up and carefully fly back while sending mental messages to Angel and Ace. Ace, Nudge, and Nox appear in front of me. I nod to them. Nudge gets a mattress covered in sheets and blankets for Max to rest on. Nox gets medicine and bandages. Ace gets pieces of hail in a bag for the bruises.

**And that is Chapter 15. I would like to thank **_**Wolf and MR Lover**_** for giving me the ideas for Max's new powers :) so Thanks! I thank you guys for the reviews as well. please continue reviewing.**

**R&R**


	16. MRC16

**A lot of the next few chapters are going to be in Max, Fang, and Vortex's POVs but I'll try to interchange them. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR :(**

_Max's POV_

I feel pain, all over my body, whenever I feel something touch my skin it hurts so bad I can't help but cry out. It also doesn't help that it feels like my body is an inferno. I occasionally get a break in the fog to hear soft whispered voices. But never for long. Never long enough to understand them. Never long enough to know if it's friend or foe. Male or female.

I feel darkness at the edge of my brain and I try to struggle against it. Key word try. I feel myself submitting to it and stop struggling. Only pain will come from being awake. When I'm asleep I am in black oblivion, much better.

_Fang's POV_

I watch Max and Ace, who despite being extremely careful is still hurting her, as he puts straight ice on her back. We had Nudge change her into one of the bigger shirts we have so that her back is more open and we can treat it better. We also got Nudge to change her into loose short shorts.

Max's eyes flutter and I motion Ace away. Whenever she's visibly awake we try not to do anything to her. None of us can stand watching her expression as we try to help her and only succeed in putting her through more pain.

"Max? Can you hear me?" I ask gently. Nothing. I point to Ace and Angel who carefully pick their way into her mind. Max stares at me through foggy eyes. Tears come to Angel's eyes but she doesn't stop. Max screams and I panic. Ace and Angel both pull out stumbling. Iggy, Ace, Vortex, and I quickly for a circle around her and try to figure out what's wrong. Iggy touches her forehead and pulls back.

"Fang, get me a thermometer," He says holding out his hand

Lux drops the thermometer into his hand and he sticks it into her mouth and holds her jaw closed. He's got to be the only one willing to hold her down. Maybe he's not willing but he'll do it and for that I'm thankful.

The thermometer beeps and he pulls it out. He looks at us each grimly. "110 degrees Fahrenheit."

"That's really high. She'll die." Nudge says. It is the shortest sentence I've ever heard from her.

"It's really high for humans. Max isn't human. She's bird, panther, and human. That is just high. Border lining the worry zone. We'll monitor her." Iggy explains.

Nudge nods and Ace walks away with her. I watch as they put Angel, Lux, Pierce, Ash, and Misty to bed.

Nox stands in the corner. He pushes forwards. "Let me through." I don't move. "Look your girlfriend will be fine, she trusts me a little and that's more you can say right now." I move and he bends down. "All right, shut up and don't move." He grabs the ice and dumps it across her body. Nothing happens.

Nox grabs a wet rag and drapes it over her forehead. Pulling back he nods and walks over to talk with Ace and Nudge.

**Okay Chapter 16! Thank you all for the reviews from the previous chapters, it means a lot. I love all of the support :) **

**I know I've asked this before but I really can't decide between Fang and Vortex, if I could have a couple more answers to that question it'd be great.**

**R&R**


	17. MRC17

**Ciao! I'm über hyper right now…no sugar or caffeine involved. I swear! I have 'The Lucky One' by Taylor Swift stuck in my head along with '22' and 'Stay Stay Stay'.**

**Anywho, you guys want a chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR :(**

_Vortex's POV_

Fang and I have been taking two hour shifts to watch over Max. I have to admit, as much as I don't like the guy he is really helping with Max and has her best interests in mind…hopefully. I haven't had time yet to get Ace or Angel to read his mind. I could've asked while we all played poker earlier.

Note to self: Don't play poker with mind readers…ever.

Max shifts a little and the hail falls off her back. She winces and I put it back. Nox's idea worked to bring her fever and pain down. So far we haven't had to force a pain pill down her throat, which could be fatal. If she can't swallow then she'll choke and die. Fun right?

I turn my attention to Fang who seems to be talking to Iggy and Nox. What are they planning that I can't know? I stand and creep closer. "…Vortex…Max…not…he…trust…bomb…storm...try…better…okay…Vortex we know you're there." I come out of the shadows.

"Look guys I'm not the bad guy here."

"We know." Nox says "We were hoping we could fly to get better medicine for Max and you could stay here. We were voicing our opinions. You?"

"Okay…but the storm."

"That was our biggest problem."

I nod in agreement and Nox slaps my shoulder. "Get some sleep man. Fang will take watch."

I felt myself go cold at Nox's words. My lip twitches and despite my other thoughts I still do not like Fang. I nod stiffly to him and walk to bed.

_Fang's POV_

I watch Vortex until I'm sure he is asleep before speaking again. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"He wants Max, you know that. I'm blind and I know that." Iggy says before standing, dusting himself off and heading to bed. Nox nods at me before following Iggy. Standing I bring the candle over to Max and watch the shadows dance over her face, enhancing her beauty. Sighing I gently pet Max's hair.

"Please, please be all right. I'm begging you." I beg softly. Max's eyelids flutter. When her eyes open I tumble back. "Max? Can you hear me?"

"F-Fang?" her voice is raspy and her throat sounds raw.

"You recognize me?"

"No shit Sherlock." I smile at her smart reply. "Fang…I'm slipping…please! Don't let me go."

_Max's POV_

Fang's face becomes worried. "I'm going under. Fang! Please I'm scared. And…Fang…" I say wincing "I…got…your…back." I manage before fading out. The pain intensifies by what feels like a billion. I let a smile slip onto my face as I slip back into my prior stat of oblivion. I managed to tell Fang what needed to and now I'm ready for more unconsciousness.

**Yes, I ended the chapter there. Supposedly Sandy is supposed to be hitting where I live so if I don't update on Monday it's because the internet is down.**

**R&R**


	18. MRC18

**Hi guys! I decided to be smart and write the next 3 chapters before Sandy is supposed to hit 'cause I have no clue if the power's going out or how long my lap-top will stay charged so…ya. Now the disclaimer: I don't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Dr. M, Ella, Jeb, Erasers, or Whitecoats.**

_Fang's POV_

I feel hope growing in me. Max could live through this. I mean I always hoped she would but there was no sign that I should seed the hope, now I can't help it. I talked to her and she forgave me in her own way. Sitting back on my heels I watch Max distractedly, paying just enough attention to see if her chest stops moving.

I feel euphoric about the last ten minutes. Shaking my head in a sad attempt to clear it I turn my attention back to Max. Her fingers curl and I gently take them. I move Max's shirt up and take the hail bags off her back. The minor cuts and bruises are gone but there's a giant cut in the middle of her back and a huge bruise around it. I examine her wings, both of which are healed, her legs, which are fine considering they got the least damage. Ever-so-gently I turn Max over and wince at the nasty bruise on her stomach. I look at her face and see a bruise on her temple and a cut above her lip, everything else is fine.

I wrap gauze around Max's stomach and back before putting more hail on it. I realize we haven't taken her temp in hours, or maybe days considering we don't have a good sense of time. Just when we get hungry and when Max needs extra attention. I look around and find it laying a few feet away. I slide it into her mouth and wait. It seems to take hours for it to beep when in reality it was only 30 seconds.

I check the temperature and sigh. 115. She needs a hospital. I tap Iggy, Nox, and Ace awake. "Hey guys, Max has a temperature of 115 Fahrenheit I'm flying her to a hospital." I walk over to Max, pick her up, and fly into the night before anyone can protest.

Come to think of it I don't really know if the hospitals are open in this. Hopefully for Max's sake they are.

**Another one :)**

**R&R**


	19. MRC19

**H****a****p****p****y****H****a****l****l****o****w****e****e****n**** :)**

**I don't own MR or hospitals…or one of the lines.**

_Fang's POV_

The wind pushes my wings in the wrong direction. I ignore the sting of the rain and the fire in my muscles and keep flying. Scanning the ground I see a hospital not far off. I our on speed and reach it in seconds. Lading I push the doors open. The place seems to be running on a back-up generator.

The lady at the front desk looks up and buzzes someone. A nurse comes in and looks us over. She leads us down a series of white antiseptic smelling hallways and stops at room #618. She opens the door and I set Max down on the bed.

"Patient's name, age, and birth date."

"Maxine Martinez, 15 and …" I try to remember Max's birth-day. "May 15th." The nurse writes something down then starts to inspect Max. She injects her with something and my hairs stand on end. After a few more minutes Max opens her eyes.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…thiiiis much." Oh dear lord.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you give her valium?"

"Yes, she has a high fever we need to bring down."

"Ah." More valium great.

I watch as the nurse does a bunch of stuff to Max before she says she can go. I pick Max up and fly out of the room. Guess if you're not on the verge of death you don't stay. When we get back to Dr. M's house I walk in and set Max on her bed.

"Fang?"

"You're on valium."

"Holy shit!" Max sits up quickly. "No I'm not."

"You were."

"What…what did I say?"

"You reinforced that you love me thiiiis much."

Max groans and falls back. "What. Happened?"

"You went loopy."

She nods and sits back up. She stares at me. And stares. And stares. "Okay what do you want?"

"Nothing, I was watching you."-She fiddles with the hem of her shirt.-"Fang…um…I was…I do like you…I just…want to know…where I stand with everything."

Max says blushing. I pull her into me and hold her. "I understand. But you need to get some sleep."

"'Kay," -She yawns-"and Fang? Please don't go."

**There you go, happy Halloween again:)**

**R&R**


	20. MRC20

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. You guys probably think I abandoned the story. I have no excuse, plenty of time over some of the weekends but I don't know what happened there. Really sorry. I'll try and update a new chapter every day to make up for it but for today I'm going to update about three.**

_Max's POV_

I wake up against something that's softer than the floor but harder than a pillow. I move my eyes down and see black. Weird we don't have any…oh shit. Last night comes back to me **(A/N: that kind of sounded like a drunk person waking up to find someone in their bed.) **I asked Fang to stay with me while I slept.

Scrunching my nose up I roll over. His arm's there. I sit up and look down. His face is calm and serene. It, surprisingly, shows emotion. I squint in concentration and look at him. The candlelight casts an eerie glow on him along with the new perfect night vision I have.

His dark eyelashes are long and look like what Nudge would say and I quote 'every girl wants.' Whatever the hell that means. His skin is smooth and unblemished aside from the occasional scar here and there. His lips are full and prefect. I find myself leaning in, but I stop. No, don't do it. Not when I'm this confused. I slant my eyes away from him.

Sighing I stand up and look around. Lux and Angel are curled together. Nudge, Total, and Misty are in a lumped up pile. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nox are sleeping a 'manly' distance apart from each other. Ace, Curly, Ash, and Pierce sleep in a bundled group. I look around. I do a head count, hen another. Vortex is gone.

I look to Fang and press my lips together, but quickly realize he wouldn't know. I pick my way over kids and make my way to Iggy. I poke him until he sits up.

_Iggy's POV_

"Iggy where's Vortex?" Max asks. Max is up?

"How are you up?" I question, still groggy.

"Hospital." She says distastefully.

"Oh. I don't know. We all went to sleep."

"Iggy. Don't give me that shit. Is he upstairs or is he gone?"

"Gone…but I don't know where!"

"Shh. I know, but don't wake the kids. Can you start breakfast?"

"Guess being…"

"Iggy!"

I nod and go over to the food pile. I pull out cereal and pour it into fifteen bowls. I honestly have no clue why Dr. M has so many bowls but I don't question. I hear someone shifting around before standing up. I can barely hear them walking let alone breathing. Fang. "Good morning. Did the wicked witch of the west get you up too?"

"No." gee short much?

"Iggy, I certainly hope you weren't talking about me."

"Nope. Not at all. Why ever would I do that? I was talking about the wind. Uhmhm."

"Suuure. I'm hungry…breakfast cereal? Really Iggy. I could have made that." I turn in Max's general direction and quirk an eyebrow. "That was creepy. Both you and Fang did that at the same time." You do know you can read my thoughts, right Max?

**(Italics is Max's min response.)**

_Well I wasn't going to be rude like someone we know…Angel._

Of course, so you don't mind being rude any other time.

_Nope. How about you...wait don't answer that._

Fine. Fine. Tired much?

_No actually I slept great._

Oh.

_Bye!_

Max leaves my head and I'm left in peace. Kinda.

_Fang's POV_

I see Max blushing from the corner of my eyes and I turn. She meets my eyes and has a questioning look there. "Why're you blushing?"

She presses the backs of her hands to her cheeks. "Am I?"

"Yeah. You still haven't answered my question."

"Did you know the letters for the word typewriter are all on the top row of letters on the key board?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Drop it!"

I look at her surprised but I hide it. Someone's tired. "I'm _not_ tired why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Max I didn't say it…and neither did Iggy."

"No…but you both thought it…yes Iggy I know what I said but that only includes certain people."

"Haha. Max doesn't mind reading your mind." Iggy laughs.

Max looks at me. I look at her. We're staring again. This is going to get awkward. Max licks her lips and looks away. Her blush more prominent now. I feel her cheek and she jumps. "Just making sure you don't have a….oh." It's me. She's blushing because of me. I smirk. Her face twists in infuriation. This will be brilliant. She lets her head flop back and I manage a small smile.

"You live to infuriate me don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. I'm offended you'd think otherwise."

"I just got you to say nine words and it's not past…who knows. We don't have a clock. Is it day or night?"

"Dunno. Day maybe. I assume our bodies work the same way despite us not seeing the sky. It was night when we went out…I think."

Max gives a small laugh before turning back to the fire.

_Angel's POV_

I listen to Max, Fang, and Iggy banter. They sound so carefree and happy. Like when we were at the E shaped house. They were care free and happy then. I smile and pull Lux closer to me. We're both quiet but we're both up. No reason to break up the little happy fest going on across the room.

**Again so sorry for the delay in the chapters. I tried to make this one longer than the last…and I think I succeeded. Didn't look at the last word count though so.**

**R&R**


	21. MRC21

**Hi. I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter so I'll do two.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own my OC and the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own MR JP does and I'm not him.**

_Still Angel's POV_

Lux's stomach growls and we have to get up. It's been a good ten minutes since we started listening so time's up. We stand and walk over. Both of us fully aware they heard us. Max passes back two bowls of cereal. "Join the club Angel, Lux." We sit down and I talk for Lux and myself.

Max moves so we're not squished against Iggy and her. Fang watches silently. I go into his thoughts. Max is such a good mother figure.

_Why don't you tell her?_

Angel.

_Tell her. Not now but you know she likes you._

Yeah. But she needs time and space; she told me. Now get out of my head.

I retreat and smile and Fang encouragingly. Max catches it and look back and forth between us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Max."

"Uh-huh."

"Honest. Swear."

"Suuure but whatever. Get Nudge, Gazzy, Nox, Misty, Pierce, Ash, Ace, and Curly up." Max tells us. We oblige.

_Max's POV_

I watch them leave and turn to Fang. "Angel wanted me to tell you that you're a great mother figure."

"Ah." I'm slightly disappointed that Angel gave him the idea but I'll let it go. I nod and hand him cereal. He takes it and starts eating. Iggy, Fang, and I sit in silence until the kids come over. Total glares at me until I give him a bowl of cereal. "Don't complain Total. Everyone is eating out of a bowl."

"Oh."

**Another Chapter. Second one for today :) Anyone going out of town for Thanksgiving?**

**R&R**


	22. MRC22

**I reread the last one and realized that I ended it after Total stopped talking. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_Fang's POV_

I watch Max to make sure she's distracted before getting up and going upstairs. I walk out of DR. M's house and jump into the air. I fly in circles until I see Vortex. I land and look at him. "Ah Fang! I knew you'd show up. I've wanted to talk to you."

"I know."

"So, I'll spell out what I want from you. L-E-A-V-E. Got that?"

"No."

"Okay. I really didn't want to do this but…" Vortex stops talking and slams me into a tree. I look at him through a daze and see an Eraser. What the hell? The Eraser Vortex stats beating the crap outta me. I feel each hit with reverberating pain. He hits my head and as I go unconscious I wonder what's going to happen to the Flock and if Max knows.

_Vortex's POV_

I roll my eyes and change back to normal. I take flight and fly back to flock. I walk in and Max has a look of relief on her face. She stands and walks over to me. "Don't do that again. Have you seen Fang though?"

"No sorry."

"Oh. Okay. I needed to ask him something but I'll just ask later."

"What? Maybe I can help."

"Maybe." Max says walking away. Ouch. I need to make sure Max and the Flocks don't find out my…secret. Fang already knows but I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon.

_Time Skip_

Max is practically out of her mind with worry for Fang. I go over to her. "He's probably scanning the area. He'll be back tomorrow at most." I lie.

"No, no. he would've told me. What if he's kidnapped?" Then I helped more than I thought. "Vortex! Please."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about where he might be. If he's kidnapped than we can go get him. When the storm stops though."

Max pushes me away. "No! That'll be too late! He could be dead or worse." Okay then. She rounds up the flocks. "Iggy go with Nox and Gazzy. Nudge, Ace, Lux. Angel, Curly, Ash. Pierce, Misty, you guys come with me. Vortex and Total stay here in case he comes back. C'mon."

I watch as they fly away from us. Total looks at me with accusing eyes.

"Where's Fang?"

"I don't know."

"Vortex."

"I don't know."

Total lets it go. Thank god.

_Max's POV_

Peirce, Misty, and I fly as best as we can. "Max! I think I see something!" Misty screams over the wind. I nod and we spiral down fanning out we search every single inch of ground. Pierce yells something and I go over to him.

There at his feet lies a bloody Fang. It looks like an Eraser took to him. Not Ari 'cause he'd be dead but someone else with more control. I drop down and gently touch him. I shake him to get him awake as careful as possible. His eyes open slightly.

"Fang! Who…what happened?"

"Vortex. Eraser."

"What?"

"Vortex. Is. An. Eraser."

Shit. I look at Pierce and Misty and see they're just as shocked as I am. "Stay here guys. I'll be right back."

I send a message out to Angel and Ace. I tell them to meet Pierce and Misty in the forest a couple miles away from my mom's house. I fly down into my mom's house and run down the stairs.

"Total I need your help! Can you try to sniff Fang out?"

_Total agree with me. Please._

"Sure Max."

"Vortex stay here in case he comes back." I shrug apologetically. Total and I race out of the house and into the air. We fly back to Misty and Pierce everybody else is there and from their faces I can tell they were told about Vortex. Everyone turns to me with a pleading look in their eyes. This is not good.

Fang's hurt. We have no food and there are fourteen of us. Great. Oh and nothing's open.

**There we go Chapter 22. Bet you guys didn't see Vortex as an Eraser coming. Honestly, neither did I. I just wrote it and was like hey that sounds good.**

**R&R**


	23. MRC23

**I'm so tired.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

_Fang's POV_

I hear whispers of voices. Nothing coherent. There's a girl and two guys. They seem to be arguing. Vortex? No. someone touches my forehead. Nudge? I have no clue.

"Fang?"-The female voice asks.-"How bad is it?" I groan in response. "Okay. That was not an answer. Groan once for great, twice for fine, three times for bad, and four times for awful." I comply and groan five times. "That wasn't an option." I groan four times and the female sighs. "Cool."

_Iggy's POV_

Max turns to me. "I'm gonna heal him."

"What?! We have no clue what could happen."

"Yeah, but we also don't know how long it'll take Vortex to catch on."

"Oh not long sweetie." I hear Vortex land and Max sucks in a breath.

"Fight! I'll take Fang!" Max yells. Vortex laughs a cold laugh and suddenly more Erasers are here.

_Max's POV_

I look at the Erasers that have recently landed. I don't see Ari so that's good. Fang and I should be fine until he's healed. A fight breaks out and I cup my hands around Fang's face. I watch as it heals at a rapid pace. I duck to avoid an Eraser's foot. I sweep my leg out and knock him over. Turning back to Fang I move down to his arms and start healing them.

Something starts breathing down my neck and I freeze. Turning slowly I see none other than Ari. Shit. I blink and feel myself being knocked backwards and onto Fang. Jumping up I give Ari a nice round-house kick to the chest. He stumbles slightly but it gives me enough time to move Fang. I block a punch and throw one of my own.

_Nudge's POV_

I turn to the side and barely miss a punch to my face. I do a leg sweep and run to help Ace. He's struggling to keep his own considering he's been in the School until recently. I block a punch from the Eraser he's fighting and twist the Eraser's arm around before kicking his knee cap. Ace turns to me and nods thanks.

Turning around I deal with another Eraser. I hear a buzzing sound and strain my ears to hear it. Helicopter. There's backup coming. We're screwed. I knock down the Eraser I'm with and see Angel mind controlling some on the other side of the clearing.

_Gazzy's POV_

I get hit on the nose and it immediately starts bleeding. I take a second to wipe some of the blood away before going back to my assault of the Eraser in front of me. Nox runs over to me.

"Dude, their bringing back-up. Nudge told me to pass it on." He says before running off to find everyone else.

I turn to see Max looking up at a helicopter. She's got Ari pinned down and is trying to heal Fang at the same time. I get knocked down from behind and picked up by my neck gently I turn and see an Eraser. Freezing I try not to make a sound.

_Angel's POV_

I drop more Erasers by mind control just before I'm picked up by my neck. I look around and see that Gazzy's in the same position, Nox is being grabbed, and Nudge is unconscious in an Eraser's grasp. Max is hunched over Fang with Ari under her. Iggy's six feet away from her trying to keep as many Eraser's at bay as possible.

I turn to see Curly surrounded by a tornado, Ace is controlling some Erasers into fighting each other, Ash is forcing pain into the Erasers' minds, Peirce is warping the energy inside the Erasers' bodes so they explode and Misty is making three Erasers disoriented. I turn back to Max in time to see her whisper something to Ari before he starts convulsing like he drank poison. Max looks at him confused but turns back to Fang.

She finishes her healing and slaps his face. Fang sits up looking around wildly. Max jabbers away telling him what happened. I see Ace and Lux go down. Erasers pick them up. Max seems to realize she's not helping and gets up.

"Stop it!"-She yells.-"Let them go!" the Erasers laugh but drop us.

_Max's POV_

I take a detour through Fang's mind to make sure he's all right before looking through my mom's eyes as Vortex talks about a truce. I see white walls, a small cot, and overly bright lights. Tuning into the ears I hear a high pitched scream. Ella.

I back out of my mom's eyes and ears and go into Ella's. She's strapped to a metal operating table on her stomach. Whitecoats are cutting into her bare back between her shoulder blades. I feel sick. I back out and look at Vortex. An idea forms.

"No. how about you let the Flock, my mother, and sister go and take me instead? Hm. It's me you want."

"True, true. Fine."

I nod to Ace, Angel, Misty and Ash. We 'manipulate' the Erasers' bodies so they all fall to the ground. "U&A!" we jump into the air and away from the fallen Erasers. I now know where my mom and Ella are. We have to get them.

I coast over to Fang. "You all right?"

"Better than at the beach." I give him a wry smile.

"I know where Ella and my mom are. They're experimenting on Ella. Please. We have to get them."

Fang seems to contemplate this before nodding. I give him a hundred watt smile before we get into formation.

**Ta-da! Hope you liked the original Flock's point of views. Sorry they were so short though. Anywho, I'll update more tomorrow. Ciao!**

**R&R**


	24. MRC24

**I have school tomorrow :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maxie and the Flock.**

_Ari's POV_

I look around the clearing of knocked out Erasers before taking to the sky. I head straight for L.A. It takes me about two hours to get there but I'm well rewarded. Landing I take in Dr. Gunter-Hagen's appearance. He's looked better.

"Ari. So good of you to stop by. Will you accept my offer?" I feel my face form a wolfish grin.

"Yes."

"Good, good. Like the last meeting no one must know that we talked."

_Fang's POV_

I watch Max as her chest rises and falls. The sky is starless and the fire just barely shows the long scratch going down the side of her face. I sigh and wipe the blood away before going back to watching the sky for signs of Erasers, Flyboys or M-Geeks. The whole Flock is tired, all 14 of us, and beaten. We need at least a day of rest.

Max stirs slightly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I'll take over watch." She yawns. I shake my head but let her come sit by me. I can't help but stare at her. She's wearing one of my hoodies and a pair of soccer shorts. I look out over the trees and guess it's below twenty. When I turn back to Max she's looking at me through tired eyes.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No…black really does keep in the heat. Are you cold?"

She has a point. I'm in nothing but jeans and we are bird-kids so it's not like we get cold very easily. "Fair enough." She nods in agreement and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You're really bony."

"You're no better."

"Shut up."

We go silent. Max shifts next to me and sighs. She sighs again before finally turning to me. "Where'd you go earlier?"

"To meet Vortex. I figured I knew where he went and I was right."

"And he beat you up?"

"No, he tl me to leave then he beat me up."

"Maybe we should be farther away."

"The Flock can't fly any further. The newer ones, they just came from the school it's a surprise they can fly at all."

"Okay, fair enough. But we go first thing tomorrow. Promise me."

I nod absently. We all need rest but Max is right, we aren't safe so close to where the Erasers are passed out. I wrap an arm around her and she quickly falls asleep on my shoulder. I kiss the crown of her head and let my breath go.

**Sorry to have such a short one but it'll lead it needed to end here in order for the next chapter to make sense.**

**R&R**


	25. MRC25

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, I didn't get home until 10:00 :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_Max's POV_

I wake up nestled into Fang's side. By the looks of the sky it's around 5:30 in the morning. I look around, everyone else is asleep. If no one woke me up then that means something else did. Something dangerous. I carefully move away from Fang and stand.

I walk fly out of the cave and drop down a couple of feet. I turn a 360 and when I get back to facing the horizon Ari's in front of me. I suck in a breath and watch him. I killed him twice, he died two other times; whose side is he on now?

"Calm down sis, I'm with you."

I look him up warily. Finally I decide to speak. "Took you a while to find us."

"Stupid bird kids!" Ari lunges for me and I fly back a couple of feet. He comes at me again and everything goes in slow motion. I start to duck; Ari stabs my neck with a needle, and Fang barrels into Ari. Suddenly I'm falling. I try to flap but it's useless instead, I scream. Fang dives after me but Ari yanks him up by his wings.

I see Ari tugging on them and I form the word 'no' but I've used up all my voice. Ari looks at me for a second before knocking Fang out and placing him back in the cave. I hit the ground, back first. The air rushes out of my lungs and I hear snaps and fiery pain all through my back, neck and legs. I pass out much to my relief.

_Ari's POV_

"Alpha down." I say into my comms unit while picking Max up and stuffing her into a cage. She'll be lucky if she isn't paralyzed. My friend Erasers take her and toss her into the back of the van as I begin to drive away. The job wasn't supposed to be messy but she also wasn't supposed to wake up. I smile as I pour on the speed hoping to get to the lab before nightfall.

*_Time Skip*_

_Max's POV_

I wake strapped to a metal operating table. I feel the frigidness of it and take a second to look down on myself. I'm wearing nothing. Well I certainly hope I'm dreaming. Dr. Gunter-Hagen walks in and looks me up and down; I squirm.

"Ah, Max! So good of you to cooperate."

"What? Cooperate! I was kidnapped!"

"Measures had to be taken."

I glare at him as he busies himself cutting into my sides. I hold back the scream as best as I can but it comes anyway. Gunter-Hagen takes to viles of my blood from each side before stitching them back up. "You know some extra got out right?" I say sarcastically. He nods and unstraps my arms.

"Now, you can put on the hospital gown or I can for you."

I nod and quickly put it on when he hands is to me. A couple Erasers come in and strap exercising weights to my ankles. I look at them but get an electrical current through my body. I scream and take off as best as I can. Weight is gradually added to my ankles until I can't fly anymore. It's easily been a few hours but it feels like days. Every time I touch the ground I'm, electrocuted. The weight gets to be too much and I drop. My entire body trembling with exhaustion. Electricity flows through me and I collapse screaming.

_Fang's POV_

It's been hours since we discovered Max missing. I was right next to her, how did I not hear her? I hear screaming behind me and turn. Ace and Angel are doubled over in the air clutching their heads. Ace looks up at me. "She's sending out pain waves. She's a couple miles away." He strains. I nod.

"Curly, Misty, Total, Lux and Angel land. The rest of us will get Max."

No one says anything as we speed off. Ace points a different direction occasionally but other than that clutches his head. When he stops, we do. "Which way?"

"Down."

I smile and drop like a rock everyone follows and we crash through a window. Sirens start screaming and we run. The first pack of Erasers come at us and we fend them off. A second pack and then we're surrounded. We freeze and I look at Ari. He starts laughing, suddenly he's flying. I look at everyone and see they're just as confused as me. more Erasers go flying and standing there in all her bloody, torn up glory is Max, in Gunter-Hagen's grasp.

"Party? Why wasn't I invited."

It takes me a moment to see that she's unconscious. Gunter-Hagen looks at her then throws her on the ground. I move forwards but Ace grabs my arm the same time I see Max smile slightly at me.

_Distract them. I'll get you out one at a time._ Her voice is no more than a whisper in my head but I hear it. I fly into a rage. "What the hell did you do to her?! She's half dead!" I scream. Ash starts floating towards the window. She goes out of it and starts flying, next it Ace, then Nox, Iggy and me. Gunter-Hagen realizes what's happening and yanks Max up by her hair. She screams and I go to the window. I've never heard her scream like that. His face gets close to hers. "You little bitch!"

Max smiles a weak smile and looks him in the eye. "I'm not the only one around here. Kara's one too." She says before throwing them against the wall with nothing but her mind. She looks at the Erasers. "Boo." They run. She walks over to the window and I pick her up.

"Heal yourself then fly."

"Fang."

"Yeah?"

"Ari's behind you."

I turn but Ari catches me. "I'll let you both go. But you gotta do something for me."

"What?"

"I want freedom. Give me money and I'll leave you alone."

I take Ben Franklin out of my pocket and hand it to him. He smiles and lets us go. I fly towards the Flock and hopefully towards temporary safety.

_Ari's POV_

Idiots. I watch as the boy flies away and I turn to the good doctor. "Let's go."

He nods and we walk back inside. Gunter-Hagen looks at the computer and smiles. "Their heading west. Good job. Get yourself something to eat."

**Ta-da! I'm going to switch back to Max's POV for the main part like I was doing before for the next chapters:)**

**R&R**


	26. MRC26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Fang's POV_

Max falls asleep as we're flying to the Flock. Her face is calm and serene looking. I kiss her forehead and continue flying. We're halfway there when Max blinks up at me. Her eyes have owlish curiosity. I smother back a laugh. She must see it because she scowls at me.

_Max's POV_

I shift in Fang's arms. his grip just gets tighter around me. I start squirming again and he stops. "What?"

"I can fly now."

"Okay."

His arms drop out from under me and I unfurl my wings with _snap_. "So, how'd you control the Erasers?"

"Telekinesis"

"You…are getting a lot of new powers. In such a short time frame too." Fang says looking me up and down. I follow his gaze to make sure the hospital gown is still on. Whew it is.

"Yeah. Can we just…get to the Flock then find mom and Ella?"

"Sure."

I nod and a scream rings through the air. I look down and see a bunch of kids filing out of a building. A school. What are the odds? I jump into one of the teachers eyes and ears.

"C'mon kids. Quiet and slowly. Single file. This is just a drill." Right in the middle of a test too. I jump out of the teacher and smile at Fang. "Let's get outta here."

**Sorry for the shortness. R&R. For all the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting, Rest in Peace:**

**Charlotte Bacon, 6**

**Daniel Barden, 7**

**Rachel Devino, 29**

**Olivia Engel, 6**

**Josephine Gay, 7**

**Ana M. Marquez-Greene, 6**

**Dylan Hockley, 6**

**Dawn Hochsprung, 49**

**Madeleine F. Hsu, 6**

**Catherine V. Hubbard, 6**

**Chase Kowalski, 7**

**Jesse Lewis, 6**

**James Mattioli, 6**

**Grace McDonnell, 7**

**Anne Marie Murphy, 52**

**Emilie Parker, 6**

**Jack Pinto, 6**

**Noah Pozner, 6**

**Caroline Previdi, 6**

**Jessica Rekos, 6**

**Avielle Richmen, 6**

**Lauren Rousseau, 30**

**Mary Sherlach, 56**

**Victoria Soto, 27**

**Benjamin Wheeler, 6**

**Allison N. Wyatt, 6 **


	27. MRC27

**Soo sorry for the long gap between updates. But I'm back now. I'll try to update more but I'm driving across the country so the Wi-Fi will be spotty.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP**

_Max's POV_

I feel eyes boring into my side and I turn to see Fang staring at me. "What is with you staring?"

"You…" he breaks off.

"What?"

"I'm worried. You just got out of the school and you are convinced that you're fine. I'm just worried."

"Wow, past your word quota for the next week. Nice job." I try to hide my smirk and fail miserably.

"Shut up."

I nod and turn back to straight ahead. "Where's the Flock?" I ask eventually.

"Close. We'll rest there for the night."

"Okay."

We fly for a few more minutes before Fang starts spiraling down. I follow and see the Flock. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I see that Ash, Nox, Ace and Iggy got here a while before us. I yawn lazily and stretch out on the ground. Lux comes over and curls into me. I hug her and let myself fall into blissful oblivion.

_Fang's POV_

I decide to take first watch and fly up into a tree. I scan over the Flock and do a head count. All fourteen of us, good. Flicking my eyes back to Max I try not to think of the sudden rush of powers she's gotten. I invisibility, the seeing and hearing, telekinesis, reading minds and healing along with the original breathing under water, super speed and being able to live in freezing temperatures.

Max shifts in her sleep and I turn away. If I stare too long I'm almost positive she'll wake up.

**Again sorry for the long wait.**

**R&R**


End file.
